${7 \div 0.8 = {?}}$
Answer: $ {7 \div 0.8 = 7 \div \dfrac{8}{10}} $ $ {\phantom{7 \div 0.8} = 7 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {7 \div \dfrac{4}{5} = 7 \times \dfrac{5}{4}} $ $ {\phantom{7 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{7 \times 5}{4}} $ $ {\phantom{7 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{35}{4}} $ $ {\phantom{7 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} = 8.75} $